


Perfectly Itself

by FiKate



Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Community: 100wordstories, Creation, Gen, Magical Artifacts, Original Character(s), Prompt Fic, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fulfill the prompt <i>perfect</i> at <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com/139540.html">100wordstories.</a></p>
<p>I read this prompt and immediately thought of Sameth and his issues of not being good enough. Then I thought on what he creates and how perfect can look many different ways. Harath the smith is my own creation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Itself

Being perfect is something Sameth has never figured out how to do. Ellimere knows how to perfectly command the court and present an image of the loved and ruling Heir.

In the forge, Harath taught him that what makes great metalwork isn’t perfection but understanding what cannot be controlled. Each metal dictates what it will do and they can be persuaded to their limits, but that must be done gently. The Charter can also be lead to new paths, but Charter Marks must follow their nature.

In the end what’s created will always be itself and that is his perfection.


End file.
